


Take a Jump

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, George is head over heels in love, Just a oneshot but look out for a different slowburn fic for the future, M/M, So is Dream, They're both simping for the other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: These kinds of moments he both loved and hated, they gave him hope. His chest would feel like it was filled with nothing but butterflies, his finger tips warm and tingly. These kinds of moments that toed the line between friends and more, and maybe he was scared of what would happen if he stepped off the edge and fell further. Really when he thought about it, this platform they had built was like their friendship, grounded and safe and he knows every inch. But it floats above something more, that he could go and explore if he wasn’t too afraid, and sometimes it felt like Dream was teasing him, tossing a rope down into that abyss and telling him “after you”.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Take a Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a soft oneshot as a way to break into the fandom, my partner suggested this be a slowburn but I know I would lose motivation after a few chapters and I don't want to do that to anyone.  
> But Skyfactory is one of my favorite mod packs, I know it inside and out lol, so I figured why not shove George and Dream into it with an extra dash of fluff.
> 
> Be on the look out in the future for another skyfactory fic my partner and I will be writing together that will be an actual slowburn instead <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: golden-gucci.tumblr.com

A soft breeze blew through his tousled brown hair, the soft glow of the morning sun threatening to peek out from under his closed eyelids. George kept them closed, letting out a contented hum as he just enjoyed the feeling of dawn around him. He always loved to be outside during this time of day, something about the way the crisp air felt in his lungs and the chill wood underneath him helped relax him and settle any anxieties that had been trying to form the night before.

Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in a good look at the sun slowly creeping its way up the sky. There wasn’t any kind of horizon for it to hide behind, not in this world at least. He let out a soft sigh, carefully laying himself flat on the wood, before rolling over and letting his left arm and leg dangle over the edge of the platform.

He had managed to convince Dream to spend a couple of weeks “vacationing” with him in a modded world. George had always been interested in the mod packages labeled “sky factory” and all it took was him giving Dream a small pout and a few fake tears before the other had caved and agreed to try it with him. George had watched as Dream slowly started to warm up to the modded world more and more; he’d ask more questions, pull out the guide books more often, and eagerly dig through the mountains of crafting recipes they had in order to find a project to focus on.

If George hadn’t already realized before this that he was in love with the other man, then this would have been the perfect moment for said realization to grab him by the shoulders, shake him vigorously, and tell him over and over again that he was head over heels for his best friend. Of course, it was only something he admitted to himself, Dream was still completely unaware of his re-labeling of feelings.

He rolled over, facing away from the sun rising further into the endless sky, stretching his right arm up towards the leaves above him. He smiled softly, everything he looked at in this world was something he and Dream had worked on together, just a glance at even a tree reminded him of the other’s wheezing laughter and excited babbling as he talked about what he had read in the book regarding what they should do next. Dream had insisted on planting a ton of trees, giving the platform they had been building a sort of natural canopy to block out the harsh sunlight, while still keeping their base open.

Slowly he sat up, reaching his arms up to stretch and pop his back. Letting them drop with a satisfied groan as he felt a couple of pops travel down his back. He carefully stood up, making sure to watch how close he was to the edge (Dream had nearly fallen into the un-ending abyss below when they first started and neither are too keen to find out what may or may not be down there). His eyes wandered across the platform, smiling when he saw his partner still passed out and snoring softly on the beds they had placed.

George made his way over to their little corner of the platform that they had turned into their personal open walled bedroom, plopping himself down onto the bed next to Dream while still remaining careful to not wake the other. He gently ran his hand through Dream’s hair, letting out a found laugh when he subconsciously leaned into the touch more. George cherished these moments, the remains of the sunrise painting their little world in soft golden light, the small domestic gestures he could get away with. All of it left a warm, but bitter feeling that sank in his chest, curling itself around his ribs until it weighed him down. He wanted to address it, wanted to scream out across the void everything he was feeling, but there was still fear. He wishes he knew just what to say or do to make it go away, whatever hard and painful truth he needed to admit in order to brush the sting of longing under the rug so that he could just _enjoy_ what he was feeling. He let out a small, frustrated noise. He was horrible when it came to actually confronting his emotions.

“George?”

He quickly turned his head, looking down at Dream who was slowly blinking away sleep. He offered the other man a soft smile, moving to pull his hand away from Dream’s hair.

“You don’t have to stop, feels nice” Dream nuzzled into his hand, letting his eyes close again as he let out a contented noise.

George blushed, letting his hand still for a moment. These kinds of moments he both loved and hated, they gave him hope. His chest would feel like it was filled with nothing but butterflies, his finger tips warm and tingly. These kinds of moments that toed the line between friends and more, and maybe he was scared of what would happen if he stepped off the edge and fell further. Really when he thought about it, this platform they had built was like their friendship, grounded and safe and he knows every inch. But it floats above something more, that he could go and explore if he wasn’t too afraid, and sometimes it felt like Dream was teasing him, tossing a rope down into that abyss and telling him “ _after you_ ”. Because what if he jumped and there was nothing down there? What if he jumped, and he couldn’t get back up? All he has to do is jump, but he can’t, he can’t be the one to make the first move.

He just can’t make that jump. Not yet.

“Earth to George, are you even in the same _galaxy_ as me right now?” Dream sounded a bit more awake, a bit of concern in his tone. George went back to running his fingers through his hair, attempting to soothe any anxiety that may have formed from him zoning out like that.

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry just thinking.” He looked out over the endless horizon again, shaking his head softly before turning his attention back to Dream and offering him a smile.

“Well it’s too early to be thinking, get more sleep” And with that he reached out and pulled George down into the blankets, instantly curling up against his back, spooning him. George was sure he had never blushed as hard as he was right then, between the fluttering feeling in his chest and Dream’s arms around him, there was no way he was getting up any time soon. He let out a small sigh. If he was going to be trapped like this, he might as well let some of his walls down and just enjoy it.

He woke up a few hours later, the smell of cooking meat flooding his senses in an almost forgotten and foreign way. The few days that they had spent in this world had made him nearly vegetarian, thriving off of apples, bread, carrots, and potatoes. He quickly sat up, realizing Dream must have been up for a while now if he had already gotten animals to appear in the makeshift pens they built off to the side of their base. He quickly tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, watching Dream stand a few blocks away, completely in his own world as he hummed and danced around the furnace, cooking what smelled like chicken.

George gave a small stretch, before standing up and tip-toeing his way over to his partner, trying to keep quiet in order to scare the other. He paused, just a step behind Dream, as it finally dawned on his just what the other was humming. 

It was a soft song, one that he had only heard a few times before when Dream had played it for him. _Honey and The Bee_ by Owl City. George smiled softly, forgetting his plan of trying to startle the other, and instead choosing to swallow some of his anxieties and just reach for what he wants. Or in this case, _literally_ reaching out to wrap his arms around Dream, burying his face into the hood of Dream’s hoodie.

Dream had frozen in place, and George could only assume he had caught him off guard with the sudden physical affection. He wasn’t sure himself what had made him decide to hold Dream, normally he wasn’t this touchy, but this felt nice and he certainly wasn’t about to let go anytime soon. Dream seemed to realize this as well, as he slowly relaxed and went back to cooking, and to George’s dismay, he didn’t start humming again.

They stood like that until Dream had finished frying all the pieces of chicken, when he carefully moved George’s arms off of him and turned around, nodding in the direction of a small makeshift table they had made for eating meals together. It had rarely been used so far, but George liked the idea of every now and then getting to sit down for a proper meal with his friend. The two walked silently to the table, George sitting down while Dream put two plates of food onto the table before sitting down as well. 

The silence that stretched between them was comfortable, but George would have said any moment he spent with Dream was comfortable. Just being near the other man gave him a warm feeling that blossomed in his chest, and left him with a smile, almost like he was constantly laying on a cloud. He may never say it aloud too often, but he was sure Dream already knew just how much he loved their friendship

And there was that bitter feeling again, a voice in the back of George’s head calling him selfish for wanting more.   
He swallowed another bite of chicken in an attempt to swallow his anxiety.

His downward spiral was suddenly interrupted as Dream nudged him with his foot, giving him a worried look. “George you don’t look so good, are you alright? If my cooking is that bad just tell me.” Dream gave a nervous laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. George knew from past experiences that raw and negative topics tended to make him anxious as well, and seeing him do his nervous tic only confirmed that he was trying to stay away from that edge.

“Yeah I’m fine, but your poultry cooking skills are _horrendous_ ” George giggled, eating another bite just to punctuate the fact that he was joking. Dream started laughing too, more open and wheezy like his regular laughter. George was just glad to have dodged that bullet, last thing he wanted to do was make his partner upset over something he didn’t even want to address himself.

They soon fell into a comfortable banter; Dream would say something, George would give a snarky reply, and Dream would use his fork to launch a piece of potato at him. All of it normal and leaving both of them with faces flushed from laughter. George offered to clean up their dishes since Dream cooked, and Dream insisted on “helping” which included pouring a bucket of water over his head when he wasn’t paying attention, causing him to whip around fast enough to tackle the other to the ground.

It all felt painfully domestic, but in a good way.

George was on top of Dream, hands pressed flat against the wood floor on either side of Dream’s face. George’s breath caught in his chest.

Dream looked so _lovely_ right then, with his eyes bright from laughter, his cheeks a soft pink, and his lips parted just enough that George couldn’t hold back from leaning down to kiss them. What surprised him the most wasn’t the fact that he had just initiated a kiss with his best friend, but that said best friend was kissing him back.

Dream had reached up to cup his face with both hands, the thumb on his right hand just stroking over his cheekbone and George swore he was going to melt with affection. That bitter feeling that had curled it’s way through his ribs earlier had vanished, instead it was replaced by a different blooming warmth that traveled from his heart all the way though his limbs. In a way he felt whole, with his lips slotted against Dream’s he felt complete, and it was a feeling he never wanted to give up.

George slowly pulled back in order to breathe, the whole thing left him feeling winded, but just from the excitement tingling under his skin. He took in the sight of Dream under him, committing to memory the way his lips were darker and his eyes slightly unfocused as he looked up at him with so much love that George thought he was going to melt on the spot. He watched as a few droplets of water fell from his hair onto Dream’s cheeks, and he realized he should at least change clothes before anything else.

He quickly sat up, shaking some of the water from his hair before running a hand through it to push it back. He glanced over at Dream again, who was still laying on his back, but with his arms now starfished out to the sides.

_“I should talk to him about that, find out where that leaves us. I need to know.”_ George’s thoughts were swimming, he needed to voice so many things but all the words he wanted to say kept catching in his throat. He was lucky though, when Dream’s voice cut through the fog in his brain.

“I liked that, I liked that a _lot_.” Dream had sat up now too, looking away to hide a small blush.

George stood up, pulling his wet shirt over his head and hanging it up on a makeshift drying rack, he dug through the chest on his side of the bed that kept his personal items. He wanted to respond, but he still couldn’t make his mouth work, his tongue felt heavy with unspoken words. Quickly he pulled a fresh shirt over his head, turning around and noticing Dream had moved to sit on the bed, George chose to sit down next to him.

He took a few moments to try and collect his thoughts. Dream had tried to say something again, but as soon as he started to speak George had held his hand up to stop him. He wanted to do this, to confront these feelings and take that jump all by himself, even if Dream gave him a small push to get him started.

“I... Give me a minute I’m trying to figure out how to say… All of this-” George gestured between the two of them. Dream slowly reached his hand out, hovering over George’s thigh, wanting to touch and ground him but too worried about what was running through his mind. George placed his hand on top of Dream’s, the words finally starting to untangle themselves for him to at least start stringing something together.

“You know I’ve never been good with… Emotions, right?” Dream nodded his head, keeping silent to let George go on. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, the uh, kissing… I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long-” He ran his free hand through his hair, he could feel himself tipping over the edge into rambling territory, but he didn’t stop himself, he just needed to get the words out in any way possible at this point.

“Dream I’ve been in love with you for a while now, and I wanted to do this vacation with you because I wanted to spend more time with you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you laser focus on something and suddenly you dedicate all your time to it, the way you take time to make sure I’m okay- It dawned on me the other week just how hard I’ve fallen for you and it scared me because I didn’t know how to say it or if you’d even be okay with it. I wanted to dive off the edge-” George felt Dream’s hand squeeze his thigh harder, “No no no- Not that kind of edge.” Dream’s hand relaxed.

“I wanted to dive off the edge of our friendship, I wanted to get lost in the abyss below of something _more_ , because, shit Dream I really love you! I was just scared of losing what we already have…” His voice was quiet and shaky, and Dream was now gently rubbing his thumb in circles on his thigh. George took a deep breath, before saying laying out the last piece of his feelings in front of them, “I want to be more than friends, call me selfish, but I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.”

Dream reached out with his free hand, gently holding George’s chin and turning his head to face him. “I feel the same way, I just didn’t know how comfortable you were or what you were feeling, so I wanted to let you make the first move. I never wanted to scare you off George, I just wanted you to feel safe with me.”

George felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he could see some forming in Dream’s as well. He felt so relieved, and so, so warm inside. He leaned in to kiss Dream again, so soft and full of love that he was sure Dream could read his feelings this way instead.

When they pulled back he quickly pressed his forehead against the other’s, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of knowing his feelings are reciprocated, of knowing that he isn’t rejected, that Dream loves him just as much. A small smile found its way to his lips. He was just so happy, Dream made him feel that way and he couldn’t wait for Dream to keep making him feel that way.

“I love you George”

“I love you too Dream” The phrase that was usually rare and foreign on his tongue felt so much more natural now, he didn’t feel as afraid to say it. And he was sure that now if Dream asked he’d say it with no questions asked, just so long as he could see the soft smile that rested on his boyfriend’s lips now.

The two sat in silence a little longer, the cool breeze wrapping around the both of them in a comfortable coolness that made them curl into each other more. The edge of their little world seemed to go on forever, but for once, neither seemed as scared of getting too close to the edge of the platform.

Everything felt at peace.


End file.
